dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Yawarakai-Te
Yawarakai-Te (柔らかい手, lit. "Tender Hands") and Juuchi Yosamu (十千夜寒, lit. "10,000 Cold Nights") are a pair of revered katanas forged and wielded by the masterful Masamune and the disturbed Muramasa. They, when together, hold the moniker of The Favored Blades of Japan's Best Swordsmiths. As it stands now, they're not set to appear in any story, but may be added to the collection of "High School DxD: Of Kings and Pawns" if the author decides so. Summary A tale of two renowned Japanese swordsmiths meeting to compare each others craft is how these blades came to be. The swordsmiths, Masamune and Muramasa, were regarded as two of the best, if not the best, swordsmiths in all of Japan's history. However, none could tell for sure who mastered their craft better until the two men met to hold a decisive contest. The two swore to each other to give their all to craft a blade to outshine all their other creations for this one occasion alone. Masamune was not about to be outperformed, for he was the tutor of his competitor. A loss from him would mean the renouncing of his status as the best swordsmith in Japan. The man, bearing a gentle heart and noble soul, worked tirelessly to outperform his student. Through trials and toil, the man kept a pure heart and a level mind, not thinking ill of his opposition. His wisdom infused itself with his creation, giving the sword its untarnished, golden gleam that outshone the sun in everyway. His benevolence poured itself into the blade, giving the sword it's amazing powers. Masamune gave a part of his soul to the sword to bind every magnificent attribute to the blade's very being. Yawarakai-Te was forged. On the other end, Muramasa held a bitter ambition as he forged his sword. The man wanted the recognition that came with Masamune's title, not accepting defeat as an option. He wore himself to the bone crafting and perfecting his art, and he was not about to let all that time and effort be squandered. The man, bearing a disturbed mind and greedy soul, broke himself physically and spiritually each second of the blade's creation. Through challenges and faults, his ire and ambition held a sure grip on his heart. Not a moment went by without him using Masamune's success to embitter himself, driving him forward. His madness merged itself with the blade, giving it a malformed appearance while his ire gave it an addiction for blood. Muramasa gave a fragment of his soul to bind every repugnant trait in place for all eternity. Juuchi Yosamu was forged. The time came to test the blades. Masamune, with a golden blade in hand, and Muramasa, with a malformed creation in hand, approached a gently flowing stream. An old monk overseed the competition and would be the one to decide the winner. First, Muramasa dipped Juuchi Yosamu in the water. It sliced through the water along with absolutely anything that came its way with minimal effort. The stream ran red with the blood of the fish that fell victim to the blade as the weapon grew larger and more vicious. When Muramasa pulled the blade from the water, it was twice its previous length due to an endless torrent of crimson blood that shot from the blade. Muramasa stood proud and awaited the results of his master's craft. Masamune dipped Yawarakai-Te in the water. What happened was odd, it seemed not even the water was cut. It even seemed that the wind went right through it as if it wasn't even there. Several fish swam straight into the edge of the blade, but continued on without so much as a disturbance in speed. Masamune removed the blade from the stream, not even disturbing the flow of water. Muramasa claimed triumph and gloated, claiming Masamune had lost his touch making a blade that couldn't even cut a fish. He celebrated his victory, but was cut short by the monk. The monk explained to the young swordmsmith that Masamune's sword didn't cut not because it was dull, but because it was crafted so finely that the blade only cut what the wielder wished to cut. He demonstrated by slicing his own hand, going right through it as if the sword didn't exist. He then swing at a tree and cleaved it in half with no effort whatsoever. For a final test, he plunged the sword into Muramasa, going right through him as if the sword was air while slicing a mere insect behind him. In awe and bitter envy, Muramasa renounced his victory and admitted defeat. After the competition, the two swordsmiths clung to their prized creations as if the swords were their own young. Years passed and the two buried the hatchet, became good friends, grew old, and eventually passed on due to natural causes. The swords, however, were eternal. With the death of their owners, the swords bound their very existences to each other much like how their owners did. As of now, none know of the blades' whereabouts. Appearance Yawarakai Yawarakai-Te takes the form of an illustrious gold katana roughly .78 meters in length, a little over the average length of an average katana, with a red ribbon wrapped around the hilt. Along the first half of the blade lies black engravings with Kanji on both sides. What is said is a mystery to the modern world as it takes on the form of old archaic Japanese, making it difficult for even natural speakers of Japanese to decipher what the blade says. The supernatural world, however, know that the blade's engravings translate to "Without a will to hurt my friend, I shall give my enemy a swift end." Its scabbard is simple in design, only being a golden sheath with a red ribbon wrapped around it. Etched on the side of the scabbard is Kanji different from that found on the blade itself that simply reads "Masamune." Juuchi Juuchi Yosamu takes on a more demented appearance. It takes two forms: Bloodthirsty and Awakened. When Bloodthirsty, Juuchi Yosamu looks like a demonic black sword with crimson veins running along and branching from the center of the blade. The hilt takes on the form of a European basket hilt, which is odd considering where and when it was forged. The sword runs a full .80 meters long, ending with a crimson red tip. When Awakened, Juuchi Yosamu splits open along the center, allowing a torrent of crimson blood to stream out of the sword and take the shape of a fluid blade. The length of the sword varies depending on how much blood is absorbed, but it can reach from 1.2 meters to even a whopping 3 meters, being longer than most people are tall. Its only scabbard is the wielder him/herself. The blade will only "unsheathe" in response to the wielder's violent desires. Otherwise, it will remain "sheathed." When "sheathed," the crimson veins and the crimson tip will be the same color as the rest of the blade: black. Abilities Yawarakai Holy Sword: As is typical of Holy Swords, Yawarakai-Te exudes a heavenly aura and is profoundly efficient in the slaying of Devils and other unholy beings. It's aura comes off as a gentle, rolling stream with a rumble that soothes the soul. Selective Cutting: Yawarakai-Te is capable of telling the difference between whator who the wielder wants to harm and doesn't want to harm. With this knowledge, Yawarakai-Te can decide whether or not to cut an object or person. Even if swung with great force, as long as the wielder doesn't want to inflict harm, the sword will not leave so much as a scratch or even a bruise from the impact. Light Reflection: Due to its profound sharpness, it is capable of slicing through light that strikes its surface in a way that can have one of two results: a blinding flash of light or the ability to turn the blade completely invisible. Both results allow the wielder to gain a sizable advantage on his/her opponent. Phasing: acting as a side ability of Selective Cutting, Yawarakai-Te can phase through any and all matter if the wielder so chooses. This allows the wielder to slice into an opponent without even damaging the armor he/she is wearing. This could be used in other ways, too; the wielder can bypass physical shields and even strike through the terrain, leaving the opponent injured and confused. Juuchi Demon Sword: Since Juuchi Yosamu is a Demon Sword, it holds the powers of a typical Demon Sword. This sword is considered lethal to Angels and Fallen Angels. Blood Extension: When Awakened, Juuchi Yosamu is capable of extending its blade with a sword made of blood that elongates relative to the amount of blood it has absorbed. It is unconfirmed if there is an upper limit to this ability. Blood Waves: When Awakened, Juuchi Yosamu is capable of sending out razor-sharp blood crescents with a single swing of the sword if the wielder so chooses. While these crescents slice through practically anything they touch, they shorten the blade and bring it closer to being Bloodthirsty once more. Blood Absorption: Juuchi Yosamu's key ability. This sword is capable of draining blood from an opponent with every cut. The longer the sword remains in physical contact with the opponent's bloodstream, the more blood is drawn from the opponent. After a certain amount of blood is absorbed (roughly equaling 1.5 liters or roughly half the amount of blood in a human body), the sword will Awaken. Once Awakened, the supply of blood will gradually dwindle, shortening the blade until either more blood is fed or until it becomes Bloodthirsty once more. Curse of Blood: As with any Demon Sword, wielding one comes with a price; Juuchi Yosamu is no different. When Bloodthirsty, the sword will not allow it's wielder to sheath or even let go of its hilt, forcing the user to feed it blood. The longer the sword is Bloodthirsty, the more its will controls the wielder until eventually he/she lashes out against friends or even oneself to temporarily sate its thirst. It can only be sheathed when Awakened and will release its vices on the wielder for that duration. If sheathed with blood left to spare, that blood will be stored for next time. Both Absurd Sharpness: Both swords, having been made by the best swordsmiths Japan had ever known, are incredibly sharp to the point of being capable of slicing through other swords with ease. Yawarakai-Te, in particular, was capable of slicing through a tree with minimal effort in the hands of an old monk. Juuchi Yosamu might be considered duller than its rival sword, but it is capable of transferring its sharp nature to the crescents it can fire when Awakened. Inseverable Bond: Having been made by a master and his student, these swords had history with each other before they were even made. After their creators' deaths, the swords bound their very existences together. If the user wished to use one sword, he/she would have to use both. If one sword was removed from the wielder's hand, it would fly back to him/her. This bond is so close, the destruction of one sword would cause the destruction of the other. This does, unfortunately, mean that the wielder will have to deal with Juuchi Yosamu's curse everytime he/she draws Yawarakai-Te. Forms Katana: The default form for both swords. Yawarakai-Te is a golden katana running .78 meters long while Juuchi Yosamu is a demonic, black katana running .80 meters long. Flash: A form Yawarakai-Te can take when slicing through light that strikes its surface at the whim of its wielder. The sword will glow a radiant gold color that quickly increases in intensity until eventually reaching a light that overshadows the sun's light, blinding opponents momentarily. Vanish: A form Yawarakai-Te can take when slicing through light that strikes its surface at the whim of its wielder. The sword will gradually fade, becoming semi-transparent at first. Shortly after, the sword will become completely invisible and it will seem as ith the wielder is holding air. Awakened: Juuchi Yosamu's full power. When in this state, the sword will split open and a crimson red torrent will sprout from the sword, making a blood blade of sorts. The length of the blood blade depends on the amount of absorbed blood and will gain length the more the sword drains blood. It is also capable of using stored blood as razor-sharp projectiles. Drawbacks * Juuchi Yosamu essentially forces the wielder to fight. Without enough blood to trigger its Awakening, the sword is impossible for the wielder to put down or let go of. * The longer Juuchi Yosamu goes while Bloodthirsty, the more leverage it has with the wielder's mind. If worse comes to worse, the user may kill him/herself in order to sate the sword's thirst. * In order to use Yawarakai-Te, one would have to use Juuchi Yosamu as well. Trivia * Despite the fact that Masamune and Muramasa lived in different points in time, this story is still a popular fable. ** That's right. I'm having these two men transcend time and space so I can have a reason to make these swords a thing. * Masamune was known to craft holy swords, hence why Yawarakai-Te is a Holy Sword. * Muramasa was known to craft evil swords, hence why Juuchi Yosamu is a Demon Sword. * The character the author has these swords intended for is going to wind up pulling some One Piece Zoro-style swordplay. ** That may or may not be a hint at which character will be getting them. * These swords are polar opposites of each other. ** One is designed so that the wielder doesn't hurt a friend. ** The other says "nah" to that and risks everyone's life, including the wielder's. Category:Fanon Holy Swords Category:Fanon Demon Swords Category:Fanon Items Category:Fanon Weapons